Saber (Diarmuid Ua Duibhne)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Saber's True Name is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the first warrior of the Knights of Fianna in the Fenian Cycle of Celtic Mythology. Cursed with a special love spot that would make any girl fall in love with him, he was forced to run away with Gráinne, the wife of Fionn mac Cumhaill. This began the downward spiral of his life, culminating in his death at the hands of a Demonic Boar due to Fionn refusing to help him. It is said that if he had brought Móralltach and Gáe Dearg to his battle with the Demonic Boar, he might have lived a long life. Wielding the demonic swords Beagalltach and Móralltach, Diarmuid has been summoned into the Saber class as opposed to his usual Lancer self, though their Saint Graphs are merged to allow him to come to Chaldea. Powers and Abilities Tier: 6-C, higher with Móralltach Name: Saber, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Diarmuid the Love Spot Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Vehicular Mastery and Animal Manipulation (Can "ride" vehicles and animals with supernatural skill), Statistics Amplification (Can tremendously increase his speed and strength with Mana Burst (Leap)), Energy Projection, Fate Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Móralltach is described as being able to "almost" control even destiny, and allows him to cut "the line dividing life and death" to instantly kill his enemies), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Possesses B+-Rank Strength, making him stronger than his Lancer self), higher with Móralltach (As a B-Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Phoebus Catastrophe), Móralltach can also ignore conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Slower than his Lancer self with A-Rank Agility, but still comparable to Enkidu and Arthur Pendragon). Higher with Mana Burst (Leap) (Tremendously increases his speed, bringing it to a level beyond human comprehension) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range with Beagalltach and Móralltach, far higher by releasing their True Names Standard Equipment: His swords, Beagalltach and Móralltach Intelligence: Befitting of his class, Diarmuid is exceptionally skilled in using both of his swords in combat even with their differing lengths. He keeps a calm composure in battle, utilizing his incredible agility to leap around the battlefield and gracefully combat his enemies. This allows him to spar with Munenori Yagyū, who reached the ultimate mental state of "Suigetsu" and had skill with the sword that pre Shimosa Musashi deemed unfair, and Hōzōin Inshun, an unparalleled master of the cruciform spear said to have reached the level of the gods. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Adheres to chivalric combat and will refuse to use dishonorable means to win a battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Móralltach: Surging Seas of Fury: The most powerful weapon in Diarmuid's possession, gifted to him by the Celtic God of the Sea and the Underworld, Manannan. By releasing its True Name, he leaps into the sky at speeds beyond human comprehension to perform an attack from above. Móralltach then becomes three blades to tear the enemy to pieces, bringing certain death to his enemies and certain victory to himself. Beagalltach: Ripples of Passion: Diarmuid's second sword, paired with Móralltach. Its canonical effects are unknown. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Diarmuid boasts an A+-Rank in this skill, a step above even the A-Rank belonging to Servants like Arturia Pendragon. This cancels any spells below A-Rank, including High Thaumaturgy, making him untouchable by modern magi and all but the strongest spells from the Age of Gods. Riding: The class skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. At B-Rank, Diarmuid can ride any animal or vehicle with supernatural skill, even if they did not exist in his time period. However, he cannot ride the likes of Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills Honor of the Knights of Fianna: A skill representing Diarmuid's resolution as a knight, taking form as the strongest expression of a knight's spirituality. Mana Burst (Leap): Due to being raised by the gods, Diarmuid is given superhuman agility. While being summoned as a Saber has reduced his Agility parameter, this skill allows him to tremendously increase his speed and offensive power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matchups: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Sword Users Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users